Don't Make Deals
by Mermaid.SPN.lover
Summary: Aurelia made a terrible deal


**Don't Make Deals**

 _Aurelia didn't know what to do. She could either tell her brother that her mission was to kill him or she could just let it happen and watch the hurt, confusion, and betrayal cross his face. She could never bear sadness coming from her beloved brother though. The only thing she knew when dealing with sadness was to push it down. Down and down until it has to burst out in bouts of violence and alcoholism, hurting the people she loved most. That's how she came to make the deal._

 _One lonely night after wrecking her car, walking all the way to the bar, and stumbling out at the crossroads, she buried a box with a few manners of identification and her most beloved things. This summoned him. But the demon was different than the others. He sold the deal to her in no time, promising revenge for her mother who was used, and then slaughtered. But the price was different than other deals she had heard of. She had been around for a while, sure. The demon usually asked for your own soul in ten years. No. Maddox (for that was the demons name) had asked for a much worse price. Her brother, Sammy's, soul. She didn't know she even had a brother. Aurelia was an only child, the product of a man who came by every year only on her birthday. The demon explained to her that this mystery man, John Winchester, had two sons, Dean and Sam, and Aurelia was their sister. They vaguely knew she existed but thought she had died. She metaphorically "shook" on the deal not thinking that Sam and Dean would become some of the most important people in her life._

 _The ten years were up. Aurelia would have to kill Sammy. She decided not to tell him. It was better for him to not know until the fact than to have him push her away, or even worse try to be a loving brother and fix the problem, making it worse. Balls! This was harder than she thought. She couldn't just outright take him on. He would win, he was so much bigger than her. She'd have to go after him while Dean was away obviously or he would just save Sam and kill her and she would go to Hell. She didn't need that right now._

 _Okay. The plan was to go after Sammy while he was asleep and Dean was gone on a supply trip or something like that. Then why did she feel so empty inside? Maybe because she was about to murder some of the only family she had and once that was over the other part of her family would murder her._

"What's up with you? You've got your moping face on." , Sam asked interrupting her thoughts "No I don't" , Aurelia snapped. "Hey , hey no need to get touchy. Geez." Exasperated he shook his head. _Women will never make sense_ he thought. "I'm gonna lay down until Dean gets back" , he told Aurelia. "Ok. I'll just be here chilling."

 _Great. Now was the perfect time to gank him and fulfill her end of the deal. Ugh, why was this so dagum hard. All she had to do was shoot the guy._ Sam had already flopped on the bed, and was snoring loudly. Aurelia pulled out her handgun with a shaking hand. _I have to do this, I can't do this, I have to do this for my mom, she wouldn't want to see that this is what I've come to. Aurelia's mind was spinning like a top._

She carefully placed a finger on the trigger, took aim at his head, and mentally prepared herself to shoot. She dropped her arms roughly at her side in frustration. Aurelia couldn't do it. She couldn't avenge her mother. She was going to Hell.

"Wake up Sam!" Aurelia barked roughly, her voice cracking in the process. "Hey, what's wrong?" He searched her face. "Nothing.", she replied looking at the floor. _She was gonna have to tell him. But she couldn't. Sammy would never forgive her and even if he did he would try to save her and everything would go downhill from there._ "Don't you give me that garbage. I know when somethings up with you." Sam said gently. "I'm really sorry I was drunk and wasn't thinking. I didn't know you and Dean and I thought it would be easy." Aurelia started sobbing as the words rushed out of her mouth. "Whoa, whoa, whoa calm down. What did you do?" Sam held up is hands. "Sit down, and tell me." She took a deep breath. "Okay. She explained everything from her mother and her quest for revenge, to the demon deal for Sammy's soul."

"I'm so sorry Sam. I know it was wrong and you should just kill me now and send me away. I'm nothing but trouble." "No. We can figure out a way to get around this." He replied hastily. Aurelia started sobbing uncontrollably. Just then, Dean opened the door. "I come with great tidings of burgers and joy!" he announced. He shortly noticed the depressing scene in front of him. "What's up with you two?" he inquired, glancing between them. Sam and Aurelia exchanged glances, a dead giveaway they were hiding something.


End file.
